Full Moon? Full of What?
by Raubritter
Summary: Mysterious forces have turned everyone in the Alola region into women, and all of the pokemon into hermaphrodite monstergirls, as well as totally normalizing sex and integrating it into society. For some reason, Moon and her pokemon Zorua are the only ones who realize anything is different. Contains: G!P/Futanari, Monstergirls, others that I will tag in relevant chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

 **A/N: So this was originally supposed to be the setup for a series of porn without plot stories, but then I realized that I had gotten 5k words in and hadn't even gotten to the proper smut yet. This will probably be the most plot heavy chapter in the entire story though. Like this chapter though, any plot in this fic will basically just be set-up for more smut.**

Moon woke up feeling a warm presence against her body. It took her a second to register that this was her Zorua, who she had gone to bed with the night before. The pokemon had been a birthday present about two weeks before, and the two of them had been inseparable ever since, even on the plane ride from Kanto. It took her another second to realize that the presence she felt next to her was much to large to be her Zorua. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes to figure out who her mysterious bed-mate was. What she could tell immediately was actually what concerned her the most, that whoever had gotten into bed with her had apparently done so naked, something made worse by the fact that Moon herself slept in the nude. They appeared to be a young woman, about Moon's age actually, which made her feel just a little bit better. As she took in the girl's other features to try and figure out exactly who she was, Moon had thoroughly rub the sleep out of her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The girl's skin was ash black, almost closer to a dark gray. Her hair was dark red, and done in an scruffy pixie cut. Poking out from her hair were a pair of large fox-like ears that twitched idly, each with a little tuft of red hair at the ends. Surprisingly, her face seemed mostly human, but different in some key way Moon couldn't quite place, that gave it an animal quality. Peeking out from the blanket they shared was what looked like a collar of fur, a slightly black than the rest of the girl's skin.

The blanket covered the rest of her body, but as her mind put together what she just saw a low shriek began to build in the back of her throat. This small noise was enough to make the other girl shuffle a little bit. Moon clapped her hands over her mouth as the ashen girl's bright blue eyes began to flutter open. The girl looked at her oddly, and in her eyes Moon could see her going through the exact same train of thought that she went through, before her hands snapped up to stifle a gasp.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, utterly dumbfounded by the situation. Eventually, the ashen girl lowered her hands enough that Moon could see her face clearly again. She gave Moon a timid smile and said,

"Hi."

"Hi" Moon squeaked back.

"I'm Morrigan, if you hadn't guessed."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Should we just get this over with?" Morrigan asked with no small amount of trepidation.

"Ok." Moon answered reluctantly

The two of them sat up in the bed in such a way that the blanket still covered both of them. On the count of three, they pulled the blanket off and gasped as one. No longer covered by the blanket, Moon could take in the rest of Morrigan's body, and what a body it was. The fluffy collar around her neck reached down to just above her B-cup breasts, framing them nicely. Her fingers were oddly enough the same shade of red as her hair, as well as the two small red spots above her eyes. A small fluffy tail was nestled just above her pert ass, and was same color as her collar. The Zorua's legs seemed human enough until about halfway down, where it shifted to an only barely visible double knee, leading down to paws tipped with red just like her fingers. Despite all of that, by far the feature that surprised Moon the most, and certainly demanded the most attention, was the stiff, eight inch ash-black cock that protruded from between Morrigan's legs. Every so often it would twitch and bob with obvious arousal. It was accompanied by a pair of dangling testicles, each about an inch across. Behind that she could just make out a juicy set of pussy lips, beginning to show just the tiny bit of moisture. Seeing this made Moon suddenly much more aware of her own arousal, that had been growing steadily as she took in Morrigan's body.

Eventually she broke her gaze from the oddly hypnotic penis and looked up at the Zorua's face, only to see that the other girl was ogling Moon's body just as much as Moon had been ogling her's. Looking down to see what the fuss was about, Moon let out another gasp. Overnight, her modest B-cups had ballooned into solid Ds, and that wasn't the only thing that changed. Her hips had easily widened by a few inches, not enough to look disproportionate on her still young frame, but enough to give her the beginnings of a solid hourglass figure. Turning slightly, she could see that her butt had grown as well in order to match her hips.

It was only now Moon realized that she was handling all of this rather well, besides nearly screaming when she first awoke. Despite her mind telling her that this was beyond abnormal and bizarre, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity, like she had no reason to expect anything other than this was going to happen.

"So..." Moon began, getting Morrigan's attention now that they had both finished evaluating the changes to their bodies.

"Do you know anything about why this happened?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all." Morrigan replied. "I remember the plane ride here, then going to bed with you. Then the next thing I know we wake up like this."

Moon was oddly relieved by her Zorua's reply. Sure she wanted to know just what the hell was going on, but also she was glad that she wasn't alone in her confusion, and she wasn't just going crazy.

"You should hide up here, I'm going to go into the kitchen and talk to Mom." She told Morrigan, who dutifully complied.

Moon went to her closer and threw on a t-shirt and shorts, not bothering with underwear for the moment. She doubted any of her old bras would fit her new chest anyway. As she rooted through her the boxes that still held her clothes, she noticed that they had seemed to have adjust themselves to her new body. The shirt and shorts she wore fit better than she had expected, they were still rather small though, the t-shirt ended right at her navel and the elastic shorts tightly hugged her ass.

Stepping through the door, Moon saw her mother facing away from her at the counter on the other side of the room, next to a heaping stack of pancakes she was preparing for breakfast. When she heard the door to Moon's door close, she set down her spatula and turned to wish her daughter a good morning. Moon probably would have gasped again if she hadn't already been preparing herself for something like this. Her mother's breasts had never been small, a large D-cup if she remembered correctly, but now they were absolutely enormous, having shot up to Hs at the very least.

"Morning sweetie." She called over to her daughter, "Why don't you come over here and give your mother a good morning hug?"

Moon walked slowly over to her mother, unsure of what exactly was going on in the world. She honestly had no idea what to do in this situation besides go with the flow. But a tiny part of her, a part that the rest of her was trying to guilt into submission, was a little excited to be a bit closer to those massive breasts. What Moon saw as she rounded the counter to reach her mom she was truly unprepared for. Her mother's own hips and ass had grown just as her's had, but that wasn't what surprised her. Between her mother's legs was a woman who, if what happened to Morrigan was anything to go by, could only be her mother's Persian, Felicity, who she had since even before Moon was born, and as such had basically been a second mother to Moon. She was built similarly to Morrigan, although obviously more mature. The Persian's golden hair was pulled done up in a bun to keep it out of the way while she enthusiastically ate her trainer out, and her light beige whiskers were soaked in pussy juice. Moon's mother pushed lightly against the pokemon's rough tongue, and occasionally let out a small moan, but otherwise she was acting totally ordinary, just like Moon had remembered her acting every morning going back years.

"Well honey? I'm waiting." She said, arms outstretched, clearly intending to continue being eaten out while she hugged her daughter.

Moon thought for a moment, then decided, fuck it, and went in for a hug. Her mother's nipple felt hard against her chest, and her own were rapidly hardening as well. The back of Felicity's head was pressed against her lower stomach, just a bit too high to be right against her snatch. Finally her mother let go and resumed preparing breakfast, still with her Persian's tongue lapping at her slit.

"You and Morrigan should get dressed and then come eat." She said, "Remember you're going to be meeting with professor Kukui soon."

Moon nodded and ran back into her room as fast as she could without seeming suspicious. The moment she closed the door she let out the huge breath she was holding in. Now with a moment to think, the full weight of what just happened finally hit. Her mother had been having sex right in front of her, and she did it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Not only that, whatever strange transformation affected her and Morrigan had also affected others, but for her mother and Felicity at least, they hadn't seemed to notice. Then she remembered what her mother said about clothes, and looked over at the boxes she had yet to unpack. Sure enough, a few of the boxes had 'Morrigan' written on the side, and when she opened them up they were full of clothes that looked like they would just fit said girl.

Getting Morrigan, who had been hiding in the closet, Moon filled her in on what she had seen in the kitchen, leaving out the part that it got her more aroused than she was willing to admit.

"We need to act like we don't notice anything different, otherwise they might start thinking we're crazy and try to do something to us." Moon added, which Morrigan readily agreed with.

When the two of them were finished dressing Moon had simply put on some underwear and grabbed her shoes, the clothes she had put on earlier good enough. Morrigan on the other hand had to spend a bit of time sifting through the clothes she hadn't known she would need. After about a minute of searching she decided on a dark purple corset skirt that barely covered the top of her thighs.

As they both walked out of the room they were prepared for just about anything, but at this point Moon's mother and Felicity were simply sitting at the table, starting on their own pancakes. Both girls let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding and sat down for breakfast. For a few minutes things began to seem normal again. They made light conversation about how they were dealing with jet lag and the progress in unpacking. Moon could almost forget what she had seen in this room not even ten minutes ago. It was only after she heard a few short knocks on the door that she remembered what was going on. She stared at the door as dread built up in her stomach, doubting severely that dragging another person into this situation could make it anything approaching better.

While her mother was halfway to the door, whoever was there simply decided to let themselves in. The woman was quite tall, six feet at the least, and she made sure to duck just a little before walking through the door. Moon was somewhat shocked at the woman's choice of clothing. The lab coat she wore was left completely unbuttoned, the edges barely covering her nipples, leaving most of her breasts, as well as her toned bronze abs exposed.

"Alola cousins!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, you must be Professor Kukui." Moon's mother smiled and offered the woman some pancakes, which she politely declined.

This confused Moon considerably, the Professor Kukui she had spoken to online a few days ago was a most definitely a man. Though they looked similar enough, she supposed that they could have been siblings. The fact that she was nonplussed by Morrigan and Felicity confirmed one of Moon's suspicions, that whatever happened in her house seemed to have happened everywhere. The professor then walked over to speak to Moon in particular.

"It's good to speak with you again Moon. How has Alola been treating you so far? Is it everything I told you it would be?" Kukui asked.

Yep, this was definitely the Kukui she had talked to, now somehow transformed into a busty woman. Moon was somewhat glad to have figured out a little more about the situation, but none of what she learned was making her feel any better.

"W-well we only got here yesterday so I haven't really seen much yet." Moon stuttered out once she realized she was keeping Kukui waiting. The professor just chuckled a little at the answer.

"No need to be embarrassed," she said "In fact, the reason I came over was to see if I could show you around the town. If that's alright with you miss White?" This last question directed at her mother.

"Oh by all means do so, and please, call me Stella." she answered.

Moon and Morrigan followed the professor outside into the warm Alolan air. With her sensitive nose, something left over from her pokemon form, Morrigan could smell sex clearly on the breeze. The girls clasped their hands together, grateful that they didn't have to face this strange new world alone. Kukui led them up a road heading towards the center of Iki town, the few people they passed on the way were all women, and to the last they were all gorgeous in their own way. As they passed a wide field dotted with trees next to the path they could see a girl about their age standing behind a bright yellow pokemon, a pikachu Moon guessed. Her left hand was under the pikachu's clothes and fondling her breast from behind. The other hand was wrapped around her pokemon's cock, rhythmically stroking it to the pikachu's moans. Professor Kukui took note of where they were looking.

"Looks like the two of them are trying to lure some wild pokemon over to play, pretty soon you girls will be able to go off and do the same." Both of them blushed furiously at the professor's words, but said nothing, only tightening their grips on each other.

A few more minutes of walking, and the center of the town was in sight. Not far from the buildings were areas of the field where the grass was cut short and kept clear of debris for pokemon battles, something Moon had seen a lot of back home. But it seemed like this field was not one used for battling, at least not as she knew it. There were for girls there, two humans and two pokemon. She didn't immediately recognize what pokemon they were, one was light brown with a blonde stripe up her chest that seemed to continue into her hair, and the other looked like a slimmer, gray version of her mother's Persian. The two pokemon were wrestling on the ground, vying for both physical and sexual dominance, alternating between sensuous touches and powerful strikes. Their trainers stood a few feet back from the battle, openly touching themselves while shouting both erotic and combative commands.

When they arrived in the town center, a circle of buildings surrounding a large plaza with a wooden stage at it's center, Kukui turned to face them.

"Well, I actually have some business to attend to while we're here." The professor announced, looking around the plaza while she spoke.

"I was planning on leaving you with the island kahuna and having her finish up your tour, but it seems she isn't here right now." Kukui's eyes lit up for a moment.

"Do you see that path over on the other side? The one through the trees and going up towards the top of the island? That leads to the shrine where the kahuna usually is when she's not in town. If you head up there you should see her after a minute or so." With that direction, the professor left them and entered one of the buildings around the circle.

Moon and Morrigan hustled over to the entrance of the path as quickly as they could, desperate to get out of the way of prying eyes. As soon as they rounded the first bend and Iki town was out of sight they relaxed the composed facade they were now having trouble holding up. Sitting down on the side of the path, they took deep breaths as they tried to composed themselves. For the first time since they woke up, pokemon and trainer considered each other for a long moment

"I can't believe that you're actually enjoying this!" Morrigan barked angrily, Moon only gave a confused "What...?" in response.

"I can smell it. You're soaking wet under there, and I can tell it's you and not your mom out here." She continued.

"That's pretty rich coming from you miss I've-had-a-boner-since-I-woke-up-this-morning. Real rich." Moon shot back, angry at being accused.

Morrigan looked hurt for a second, her blush showing through her ashen skin, before her expression snapped back to one of anger.

"It's not like that's my fault," she retorted "You try smelling nothing but sex hearing moans from the moment you wake up and not get aroused."

They both went silent again, trying to let themselves cool down. Trying their best to avoid alienating the only person in the same situation as them. After a minute of waiting, Morrigan finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me." she apologized, and Moon did likewise.

"I just thought that if you could resist it then we could figure out what happened and go back to the way things were before." Morrigan started crying a little bit as she spoke, and Moon got up from her seat to sit next to her, pulling her into a hug that was quickly reciprocated.

"Ever since I woke up I've been having all these weird thoughts and feelings about myself, about everyone we've been seeing, but especially about you. They feel strange and I don't know how to deal with them and I just want them to go away." At this point Morrigan was full blown sobbing into her trainer's shoulder as she spoke, and Moon was glad to oblige her.

"Come on now, you don't need to cry." She whispered gently in her crying companion's ear. "This is odd for me too. Before today I never even considered touching a penis, but now there is this little voice in my head that I have to beat down telling me to jump on every dick I see. We just need to focus on figuring out what's going on and everything will be fine." Moon slowly stroked Morrigan's back as she spoke, the attempts to comfort her as much as possible seemed to be working, as the sobs had softened into a whimper.

"Besides," Moon began to joke, "Even if we can't change things back, this can't possibly be all bad right?"

Morrigan pulled back from the hug holding back a smile.

"Perv." she scolded, but there was no malice in it this time, and soon the two of them were laughing together, as they continued on their way up the trail.

As they approached a break in the trees, once again walking hand in hand, they heard a piercing scream coming from farther ahead. They turned to face each other, then bolted down the path towards the source of the scream. Before anything else they could see the massive gorge open up in front of them, and the rush of water was to loud to ignore at this distance. The source of the scream was a girl in white, kneeling by the edge of cliff, focused intently on what was happening on the other side of the rickety bridge across the gap. It was a difficult to make out the details at this distance, but they could see three brown winged pokemon, Spearow maybe, surrounding another who was much smaller. Moon and Morrigan met eyes again.

"You drive off the Spearow, I'll grab the girl." Moon said.

Morrigan nodded in response, having had the same idea herself, and took off down the bridge. Even as the old rope bridge swayed beneath underfoot, her fox-like reflex never abandoned her, never stumbling once as she ran. Moon didn't have the same luxury, taking each step with care as she made her way towards the fight. The moment Morrigan reached the end of the bridge she struck the Spearow closest to her, the hit suffused with enough dark power to send her flying backwards several feet. The flying pokemon caught it self mid-air and hovered in place for a moment.

"Hey, what's the big ideas?" She squawked angrily at the intruder.

Morrigan said nothing, only readying herself to take on the other two. Moon was most of the way across the bridge now, and at this distance she could see that all three of the Spearow had their cocks out, and had been rubbing them on the other pokemon's face, chest, and butt, which were now smeared with pre-cum. While Morrigan drew their attention, Moon quietly picked the girl up in a bridal carry and started back across the bridge. The Zorua took this as her signal to leave as well, she walked a few steps behind her trainer, swiping and snapping at the Spearow when they drew too close. As they crossed the half-way point, Moon felt the bridge tip suddenly. The rope bridge across the gorge had already been more than well worn, and the weight of three people on it certainty didn't help. The pole that held the ropes of the bridge were tipping over, and suddenly. SNAP!

They were plummeting towards the river. Morrigan clung tightly to Moon and the smaller girls as they fell, all three of them screaming with their eyes clenched shut, hoping that the rocks at the bottom were far less pointy than they looked. After a few seconds of screaming and waiting for certain doom, they noticed they weren't dead yet, and slowly opened their eyes. They were no longer falling, they were flying in the arms of a very tall woman who carried them up to the top of the cliff and lay them out on the ground gently. Moon looked up at the pokemon from where she sat. Her skin was mostly black but all over her body, especially her face, there were white and yellow markings. She sported a mohawk of orange hair and her eyes were a piercing blue. But by far her most striking characteristic were the massive winglike appendages protruding from her shoulders. They were shaped like two halves of a cocoon, large enough to totally surround the pokemon should she choose to. Markings similar to the ones on her face covered them, forming perfectly symmetrical patterns. As the three girls separated themselves and stood up, she held out her hands towards Moon and Morrigan. In each hand was a strange hexagonal stone that sparkled slightly in the midday light. One side of each stone was etched with a stylized Z, and a black ribbon was attached to them on the other. The strange pokemon took each stone and pressed it flush against their necks. They could feel the ribbon unwinding from the stone and wrapping closely around their necks, forming a pair of chokers just tight enough that they would not be moved, but not enough to be uncomfortable or restrict airflow. As she left, all four of them uttered their thanks. Moon could have sworn she winked at her before she took off so quickly no one was sure where she had gone.

Finally now taking a moment to breath, Moon and Morrigan took a look at the pokemon they had saved from the Spearow. She had by far the smallest body of anyone they had seen today, in terms of both height and bust she was smaller than Moon was before the change. Her skin was an mixture of blue and purple, and it had a transparent quality too it, like looking through murky water. Her hair was very similar, albeit darker, and flecked with light. It was done in a pair of pigtails that framed her, still cum covered, surprisingly very grumpy face.

"Why did you have to ruin my fun?!" she yelled petulantly, "It was just starting to get to the fun part."

Moon and Morrigan were shocked, apparently the girl they saved had been very much opposed to the idea of a rescue. Given everything else they had seen today, it made sense in hindsight, but they hadn't even considered it until right then.

"Nebby. I've told you a thousand times why you can't just run off and have sex everything you want to, now thank these two nice girls for saving you." The girl in white had finally spoken, and now Moon had a clear view of her long blonde hair and adorable face. She then turned to speak to the two of them in particular.

"Thank both of you very much for saving Nebby here. My name is Lillie by the way, and you two are?"

"My name is Moon and this is my Zorua, Morrigan." Moon answered, pointing to herself and her pokemon respectively.

"Well it's very nice to meet the two of you. By the way, why did you come and get Nebby away from those Spearow? Most people wouldn't have thought anything was wro..." She trailed off as realization dawned on her face.

"You remember."

Neither Moon or Morrigan had time to react before Lillie pulled them into a full blown tackle hug, in incoherent stream of words coming from her mouth.

"Ohmygoshicantbelievethereareothersithoughtiwastheonlyonewhorememberedwhatitwaslikebefore..."

She would have continued but the two girls beneath her were attempting to push her off, which made her remember that she had just tackled them to the ground.

"Really, really sorry about that." She apologized quietly, embarrassment briefly overtaking exuberance, before it returned in full force.

"It's just that I thought I was the only one who remembered what things were like before, this." she said, gesturing to her body.

Both Moon and Morrigan's eyes went wide, they finally found someone who knew what was going on with the world. They threw themselves forward at Lillie and grabbed her by the shoulders, rapid firing questions at her.

"Why did this happen?"

"What caused it?"

"Do you know how to turn things back?"

"Did you have something to do with it?"

"Why are we the only ones who remember?"

"Why did all of our boobs get so big?"

"Why did all the pokemon look like this?"

"Why did all of the men turn into women?"

"Why do all of the pokemon have gigantic dicks?"

"Why do I want to fuck pretty much everyone I see?"

"Please wait!" Lillie shouted at them, making them realize they were doing the same thing to her that she had done to them.

They backed off, blushing and apologizing as they did so.

Lillie began to speak again, "I'll explain to you what I can but first I need you to tell me about everything you saw today, and anything you've already figured out."

Moon and Morrigan took turns explaining everything that they had seen, from waking up to the clothes that magically appeared and the fact that no one seemed to have any issues with having sex right in front of them. Lillie listened to the whole story with interest, by the end, she seemed pleased with their account, it having matched everything she had observed so far. True to her word, she began to explain what she knew about the situation.

"The two of you actually have already figured out most of it, but I can confirm a few things for you. Yes it is like this everywhere, at least all of Alola, and believe me, leaving isn't an option. Pokemon battling has actually stayed pretty similar, wild pokemon still roam around, trainers still battle, and it's still a popular sport to watch, it's just all sexual now, usually the trainers will join in on the action too. Be careful though, some wild pokemon wild kidnap trainers that they defeat, and use them and their pokemon as sex slaves. Oh and one last thing, the lust doesn't go away, and don't try to just bury it either, that ends, badly..." She trailed off, shuddering slightly as if recalling an unpleasant memory.

"Hey wait a minute," Morrigan muttered, suspicion evident in her voice, "How do you know all this stuff, it only happened this morning right."

Lillie sighed, she had hope that they wouldn't bring that up, "Lets just say that I've been somewhere like this a little bit longer. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, it's just not safe."

This mollified Morrigan for now, but she was still rather curious about the blonde girl. Throughout their entire conversation Moon had been gently stroking the choker around her neck. The stone pulsed with a pleasant warmth that carried through her entire body, making her tingle pleasantly. Judging by the bulge forming in her partner's skirt, Morrigan's stone was doing the same thing to her. Mmmmmmmh, Morrigan's dick. Moon had seen the Zorua's cock when she first woke up that morning, but then she was too focused on everything else that had happened to really focus on it. If she remembered correctly, it was roughly the same shape as a human's dick, although it was pretty large by the old standards. She would have to figure out at some point what the new average was now that everyone has changed. Even if it was the same as a normal human dick, Moon had never done anything with one anyway, only seen them on the internet. She wondered what they felt like, what they smelled like, what they tasted like.

"Uhm, Moon. What are you doing?"

Morrigan's words snapped her out of her daydream, and realized that somehow she had wrapped her hand around her pokegirl's bulge through her skirt. Immediately she recoiled and tried to wipe her hand off on her shirt.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm not sure why that happened. Sorry." Moon apologized as fast as she could, blushing profusely.

"Uh it's ok. Actually it uhh, felt nice..." Morrigan said, refusing to meet her trainers eyes.

"Oh really?" Moon smirked, feeling emboldened by the reaction, "And how does this feel?"

She replaced her hand and began to rub the tip of the shaft through the thin fabric. The heat and tingling felt stronger now, and she couldn't blame all of it on the stone at her neck. Morrigan refused to answer her, not verbally anyway, but the expression on her face and the fact that she was very slightly pushing against her hand was all the answer Moon needed. Slowly she moved her hand down under the hem of the very short skirt, surprised but not displeased to discover that the Zorua was not wearing any panties. Gently grasping the cock in her hands, she began to stroke up and down at a slow and steady pace. If Morrigan hadn't been at full mast before, she certainly was now. Her dick painfully hard, and twitched with each wave of warmth that pulsed from the stone and through her body same the same way as Moon's had.

At this point Lillie had noticed what they were doing, and took off down the path covering Nebby's eyes with her hand, doing her best to avoid looking herself.

"I'll meet you the two of you once you finish here okay?" she shouted, voice fading with distance.

They barely heard her, too enraptured by each other to care. By now Morrigan had given up any pretenses of shyness, and was pulling her clothes off as fast as she could. Moon had gotten on her knees, and was stroking the stiff ashen cock with both hands. As she inhaled the salty sweet smell of pre-cum began to fill her head. The bobbing pole of hard flesh in front of her moved hypnotically, drawing her ever closer until she planted a quick kiss right on the tip, like she had seen quite a bit on the way here. She was rewarded with a spurt of pre and a noise from Morrigan that could only be described as a squeal.

Moon giggled at the noise, then went in for a lick, dragging her tongue up the end of her pokegirl's cock until she swirled her tounge around the tip. The fluid tasted of sex and... licorice? She didn't know for sure what cum tasted like, but she knew this wasn't it. The strangeness of the taste alone was almost enough to snap her out of the trance she was in, and made her begin to ask herself what exactly she was doing. This was a very short line of questioning however. What it tasted like and why she was tasting it rendered irrelevant by the fact that it was the greatest thing she ever tasted. The question of how it tasted like that was quickly replaced by the question of how to get more of it. She immediately dove back in for more, this time fully putting her lips around the head.

Morrigan was trying her hardest to not react, to maintain some degree of deniability, to be able to claim that she wasn't really enjoying this, and that she wasn't tempted to just shove her cock as far as she could down her master's throat. The moment Moon's lips passed her crown that composed facade crumbled and she moaned out in pleasure. She had never imagined that having her dick sucked could feel this could. In fact, she had never even imagined having her dick sucked, considering she didn't have one until today. She bucked forward a few inches, brushing against Moon's uvula. The inexperienced cock sucker gagged slightly, and glared up at the Zorua from between her legs.

"Sorry about that." She apologized sheepishly, "Your lips just feel so good I couldn't help it."

Moon grinned around the cock in her mouth, proud that she was able to make the pokegirl lose her cool like that. Satisfied by the apology, she resumed sucking, bobbing up and down the first few inches of the pokegirl's hard meat. Slowly and carefully so that the blowjob never ceased, Morrigan backed against a tree, her knees weak from continuous pleasure and unable to support her much longer.

Even though she was a virgin, just like any other teenager Moon had masturbated plenty before, and obviously it had felt good. But it was a candle to the sun after she finally reached down into her panties and stuck a finger inside of herself. The sensation of being penetrated, even by something as small as her finger was like lightning when combined with the taste and smell that was filling her head and consuming her thoughts with lust. She began to fall into a rhythm, rocking forward to take Morrigan's cock into her mouth, then backwards to pleasure herself on her hand. That way there was always something inside her bringing her closer to orgasm. Morrigan could feel her master's moans through her cock, and each one caused pleasure to vibrate down her shaft, causing her to moan in kind. Absentmindedly she knocked Moon's hat of her head and grabbed onto her hair with both hands, not pushing her farther down, just holding on tightly.

They had held this pace for a few minutes, before Moon realized what had once been a steady flow of delicious salty-sweet pre-cum had slowed down to the occasion trickle. Refusing to let this stand, she drew her hand from her shorts, which were now soaked through from her wetness, and grabbed on to Morrigan by her lithe thighs.

Previously she had only been taking in the first four inches, but now with the added leverage, she drew back until her lips only touched the crown, then shoved herself farther down the rod. Five inches of hard cock, slick with saliva and pre slid past her lips and touched the edge of her throat, but she forced herself to not gag. Again and again she pulled back then slammed herself down, each time the tip brushed her throat it got easier. The uncomfortable gag turning into a pleasant tickle, until she could take five inches as easily as she had taken four.

The sudden switch from relaxed and rhythmic bobbing to these sudden staccato strokes took Morrigan by surprise. Her moans became more similar to howls, and her grip on Moon's hair got that much tighter as she had to hold herself back to avoid cumming immediately. She was glad she was leaning against a tree, because if she hadn't she would have fallen over right then and there.

Now that she could take half of Morrigan's length with ease, Moon decided it was time to go deeper yet again. She backed up off the shaft, and began to stroke it, smearing the entire length with lubricant. Once it was sufficiently coated, she replaced her hands on the back of Morrigan's thighs and pulled herself forward again, but even with the added lubricant, she stopped and gagged after she had taken about five inches. This time however, instead of lifting her head and slamming it back down again she started to rock her head back and forth. With each movement back she only moved about and inch, and with each bob forward she forced more and more girlcock into her throat. Stretching the limits of her throat, Moon had been able to take seven inches of the nine inch dick into her mouth, before she pulled back and came up for air.

She was only able to get one good breath in though. Morrigan was incredibly close, and when Moon stopped sucking and left her on the edge, she was not happy. With both hands she shoved her trainer's mouth back down onto her rod. Moon choked a little as she was pulled down, unprepared to be dragged to a depth on her pokegirl's cock that previously took time. The sensation of her master's spasming throat around her was enough to push Morrigan way over the edge. Whatever anger Moon had towards Morrigan for shoving her cock down her throat was washed away by the first wave of semen to hit her tongue. It tasted similar to her pre-cum, but it was so much more overwhelming, and there was so much more of it. She swallowed as fast as she could, desperate to not let a single drop of the precious liquid go to waste. Eventually though, just as the flow was stopping, she coughed, covering her face and shirt in hot white cum. To Moon it felt like a few shots of cum had landed in her brain.

Morrigan slid down the tree, exhausted by bliss and unable to stand any longer. She was about to drift off when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Opening her eyes she saw Moon standing over her, though she had shed her cum covered t-shirt and her soaked shorts, her face was still covered in the remnants of the Zorua's load.

"Turn around and lay on your back." she ordered.

Morrigan complied quickly, unwilling to risk disobedience with the look of gleeful malice in her master's eye. Slowly and tantalizingly, Moon lowered herself onto her pokegirl's face. The Zorua knew exactly what was expected of her and by the time Moon's snatch reached her face she was practically panting with anticipation. With her enhanced sense of smell, Morrigan had gotten whiffs of her trainer's pussy before through her clothes, and it was a very powerful scent to her then. Now that it was literally right in front of her, it was absolutely all consuming. She lapped furiously at her slit, coaxing out as much pussy juice and as many moans as she was capable of. Every few swipes with her tongue across the gash, she would stick her tongue as far into her master as she could.

From her position over Morrigan, Moon could see that through some combination of the scent of her sex and the lust in her moans, the Zorua's cock was beginning to harden once again. Leaning over, she grabbed her breasts in each hand and rubbed them up and down the hardening sides of the rod. Her movements were quite clumsy, owing to her inexperience, but it was more than enough to do the job. Within thirty seconds the cock stood at attention in front of her, and Morrigan moaning into her pussy in response to her ministrations made her shiver.

"Ahhh... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Moon called out as she hit her climax.

Morrigan felt her trainer's pussy get tighter and wetter around her tounge. Sensual fluid pours out into her mouth and onto her face as she tries to lap up as much as she can. Moon is squirming on top of her grinding against her as she rides out her climax. With orgasm comes a moment of clarity for the young trainer, as the release of tension in her core also lifted some of the fog of lust from her mind.

"Wait a minute," she asked herself, "Weren't we supposed to resist this, to try and make everything go back to the way it was before? Why are we doing this?"

The powerful smell of sex in the air and the once again hard cock in front of her allowed her to answer her own question.

"Oh right, because it feels so fucking good."

Rolling off her pokemon she laid back on the soft grass and opened up her legs. With both hands she reached down and spread her pussy open as much as she could using her fingers, trying to expose as much of herself as possible to Morrigan. Despite her inexperience, the Zorua recognized this as the universal signal for 'Please fuck me as hard as you can right now' and decided to take her trainer up on the offer. She lined up her shaft with Moon's entrance and pressed the tip against her sensitive lower lips, causing both of them to moan.

"Please be gentle with me," Moon joked, waggling her ass slightly, "It's my first tiaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

She never finished her sentence, Morrigan cutting her off mid-sentence with a single solid thrust. Moon had always heard that the first time was supposed to hurt for girls, but she was either too wrapped up in the moment or that wasn't true anymore now that everything had changed. Pure unadulterated pleasure was the only thing she could feel as she was penetrated. That wasn't to say it didn't feel odd, the largest thing Moon had ever had inside her before was her fingers, so her pussy was about as tight as could be. This was even more apparent now that all pokemon had huge cocks, one of which was currently buried inside her. The sensation of her inner walls stretching and clenching around the long and thick shaft as it slid in and out of her was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Their moans were constant now, coming in time with each thrust as Morrigan fell into a steady rhythm. Positioned like they were at nearly a right angle she had to hold tightly onto her trainer's legs to keep them out to the sides and to keep the force of her thrusts from pushing her away. Moon felt another orgasm about to overtake her, that familiar blissful tension was building up in her center once again. Her moans grew louder and more intense as she came, and Morrigan could feel her tight cunny spasming and massaging her dick. Instead of slowing down and allowing her trainer a chance to recover, she sped up her thrusts, slamming into her even faster than before. Each thrust caused her ass to lift off the ground a few inches, and pushed her down further into the grass. Moon would have complained that she was too sensitive after cumming, and she opened her mouth to try and voice this concern but instead the only thing that came out was gibberish.

Moon had completely blissed out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling into the back of her head for a few seconds as her consciousness gave out for a moment from over-stimulation. Neither she nor Morrigan noticed this though, they were both far too concerned with getting her stuffed with as much dick as possible as fast as possible. After that it was as though some sort of pleasure switch flipped on in her brain, and every single time that rock hard shaft slid inside of her she had a mini-orgasm. Her face was frozen in that expression of wanton lust but that only made it better for her. She wrapped her legs around Morrigan's waist, trying mostly in vain to keep the ashen black cock locked in her snatch for as long as possible.

"I'm... hah... gonna... oh yeah... cum soon!" Morrigan panted out, finally feeling the tightening in her balls as her second climax rapidly approached.

"Do it, cum inside me!" Moon cried out in response, "Fill me up with your hot cum!"

She didn't even know where the words were coming from at this point, but it felt so natural that the words just fell out of her lips. Begging to be pumped full of hot white jizz was almost as arousing to her as drinking it, and it tasted just as sweet on her tongue. Morrigan granted her wish giving one final thrust to bury her dick deep within her, before she opened the floodgates.

"Oooooooohhhhh!" They cried out simultaneously, feeling their second and third orgasms respectively.

Despite having blown her load earlier, this one was no smaller for it, or at least Moon assumed based on the way that it felt pouring into her pussy. Already sensitive from two previous orgasms, each spurt of cum that painted her inner walls white felt like lightning. Consciousness nearly slipped away from her again as Morrigan's climax ended and the Zorua lowered herself onto her breasts, using them as a makeshift pillow. Her body and mind felt bloated with cum and the sweet embrace of sleep was oh so tempting. She held on however, merely laying back and feeling jizz slowly pour out from her.

Once she was no longer in danger of passing out, she slowly stood up and took stock of her situation. Despite the fact that the air still reeked of their activities she was still able to think perfectly clearly. In fact, she was thinking more clearly than she had been all day. It was as if her brain had filled up with cum, and as it drained it dragged all of the gunk slowing down her mind with it. She knew that she should be appalled that she had just given her pokemon a blowjob then got fucked silly by her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't even bring herself to care that she didn't care. It had all felt so right and natural in the moment, and that feeling hadn't gone away. While she began to retrieve her cum stained clothes and try to wipe the worst of it off of them, she heard her partner get up from where she had lain down.

"See, I told you it couldn't be that bad."

 **A/N: I appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me, be it grammar or on my overall writing. I am publishing this with very little editing because I am lazy and I don't have a beta. If parts of this seemed really rushed, particularly the characters' behavior, that's probably because it was. I'm not the most patient or experienced of writers and sometimes I just had to make stuff happen. Anyway feel free to ask any questions in the comments and while I do have a general direction I want to take this I am open to suggestions.**


	2. Along came a spider

Alola, and Melemele island in particular, was not known for it's forests. People came to the island to see the wide rolling hills, the tranquil caves, and the great caldera at Ten Carat Hill. But just because few people pay attention to them, doesn't mean they aren't there, and that they aren't big, two facts that at this moment in time Moon was becoming intimately aware of.

After returning from their 'activities' on the path to the ruins Moon and Morrigan had finally met the Kahuna of the island, a woman of native descent named Hali, who had apparently been in her office the entire time. The conversation that followed had been very enlightening for them. The strange pokegirl that had rescued them was called Tapu-Koko, and was the guardian deity of the island. The chokers she had affixed to their throats were items known as Z-stones, they granted the wearer increased sexual endurance as well as raising their libido's to match. They seemed overjoyed to hear about this, but only Lillie, who had remained nearby to wait for them, knew their true feelings. The stones also allowed them to perform something called a Z-move, but Hali was reluctant to share exactly what those were, claiming she didn't want to spoil the surprise. The Kahuna also took the opportunity to explain more about the Island Trial challenge, and to give Moon her challenge amulet, so that she could begin her challenge whenever she wished.

From there Moon, Morrigan, and Lillie agreed to discuss their situation somewhere that they would be less likely to encounter trainers and pokemon trying to have sex with them. They made their way back towards Moon's house, careful to avoid catching the eye of any trainers along the way. It was during the trip back that Moon realized that Lillie didn't have anywhere to stay, having only arrived on the island late last night. But with minimal cajoling and a brief sob story she had convinced her mom to let Lillie sleep on an air mattress on the floor of her room. Although Ms. White's interpretation of the relationship the young blonde had with her daughter was very different from the truth, and she sighed something about remembering her first girlfriend while Moon tried to just pretend her mother didn't think that. The comment raised an interesting question for her though. Her mom had occasionally talked about guys she had dated before Moon was born, but she had never mentioned a girlfriend. Which made her wonder, had whatever happened somehow changed the past too? Was that why everyone thought this was perfectly normal? Either way, she decided to ignore it for now, since she had no way of proving either way.

The main problem the three girls encountered while trying to decide on a course of action was that none of them actually had any idea what to do. Even though this new world was beginning to grow on them, they all agreed that they didn't want to just sit down and just accept this. But they also had no idea where to begin. Moon had been planning on doing the island trial before she had even come to Alola, but they had no idea if that would lead to anywhere besides more sex. Even if she went through the trial in the hopes of finding something along the way, where would that leave Lillie? Eventually Moon decided that she would simply wait until Lillie had decided what she wanted to do, then she would begin the trial and search for any clues she could find along the way.

The following day, Professor Kukui came by again, this time to give Moon a crash course on how to capture pokemon. It was almost exactly the same as she remembered it being, except earning respect through physical strength could be substituted with sexual skill. It even still used pokeballs, a fact that made Moon a little bit uncomfortable, no matter how many times Morrigan assured her that the way pokeballs worked wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was.

Not wanting to be totally idle, and itching from the long anticipation of beginning her journey as a pokemon trainer and the new drive given to her by the stone around her neck, Moon resolved to begin training and to earn some money in the area around Iki town. Fortunately for her, there was an easy way to do this in the form of the Aether Foundation. She had heard of the organization before, and she knew that their goal was to help maintain ecological balance on Alola, but she hadn't actually expected them to be doing the same things now. Apparently there were still plenty of environmental issues though, because they had a representative at the pokemon center offering rewards to anyone who could help them out. Which of course was why Moon was wandering through the woods around Iki town.

While the trees in this area were not particularly dense, there were also no clear paths or landmarks to navigate by. This wasn't a huge problem for Moon because she had her pokedex to help her navigate back home. Speaking of her pokedex, it was the other gift she had received from the professor that morning, the device was small and rectangular, with a camera and a touch screen interface that allowed her to access and record information about pokemon she encountered on her journey. More importantly however, it also functioned as a home for a pokemon called Rotom, which would allow it to work at peak capacity, and who would be like Moon's personal assistant on her journey. The particular Rotom in her pokedex was named Sk6yv2z, or Skylar, as she preferred to be called.

The ease that one could become lost in these woods was a large part of the reason that they were here. Trainers had been encountering fewer and fewer pokemon in this area over the past weeks. Even some of the more well known individuals who often interacted with humans were nowhere to be found. What the foundation was afraid of was that a powerful and territorial pokegirl had moved in and was trying to claim the territory for herself. To this end they had started paying trainers to look through the forest for anything unusual, but so far no one had found anything. Moon had figured it was a fairly easy and safe way to make a bit of money and maybe even get a little training in at the same time. Even if they did find something Morrigan could simply use her illusions, another skill carried over from her pokemon form, to help them hide and escape.

They had been walking through the forest for about an hour by now. True to what the foundation agent had told them, they only ran into a single wild pokemon, a Yungoos that Morrigan was able to deal with and chase away easily. Still, despite not getting much done, the walk was certainly relaxing. The air smelt a little bit less like sex and the trees kept the heat of the afternoon sun off of them. Unfortunately, just as they reached the half-way point on their loop through the woods, a problem that Moon had pushed away into the back of her mind decided to rear it's ugly head. She stumbled in shock when the first wave of warmth passed into her body from her choker. Looking to the side, she could see the same thing was happening to Morrigan.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Skylar asked, the concern evident in her voice as she flew from the pokedex in Moon's pocket to check on them.

Skylar was pixielike in both appearance and stature, standing at about five inches tall. She hovered on four translucent blue wings, worry evident in her wide eyes. Moon waved her away, explaining that the stone just took her by surprise. This was of course true, but another thing her concerned. Even if they went as fast as they could, they were still far away from anywhere completely safe. While she and Morrigan had made peace with and even enjoyed the fact that they had sex, and very likely would again, she was in no way ready to fuck in the middle of the woods where any wild pokemon could easily join in and stick their girl-dick into her, especially whatever was driving the other pokemon away. That last thought made her shiver with a combination of fear and arousal, so she resolved to avoid thinking about it.

On the bright side, Moon thought, the sensation pulsing through her wasn't nearly as intense or as frequent as it had been yesterday when they first received the Z-stones. However there was another quality this had that she couldn't quite place. Previously it had only instilled them with the uncontrollable desire to fuck. The lust was still there, but this time there was a strange tugging sensation along side it. Like the chokers were trying to pull them towards something deeper into the woods.

"What do you think is out there?" Moon asked, knowing Morrigan would know what she was talking about.

"Probably something that will try to have sex with us." She snarked back, "If you meant besides that it's probably the thing we're looking for." but her sarcasm did nothing to hide the nervousness in her eyes.

Moon weighed her options, the sane thing to do would be to leave as fast as they could and point some more experienced trainers in that direction. The thing that she very much wanted to do, drawn by the promise of adventure as well as sex, was to go and investigate herself. As is often the case, her heart won out over her head.

"Come on, lets go check it out. Yesterday the Z-stones caught us off guard, now we're prepared for it. Besides, there's nothing stopping us from just leaving if we get in over our heads." She reasoned, although she barely believed the excuse herself.

Morrigan hesitantly accepted, and they set out in the direction of the subtle pull they felt in their chests. Before even a minute had passed, Moon tripped over thin air and fell flat on her face. Both Skylar and Morrigan rushed to see what had happened. The Zorua burst out laughing the moment she realized what had happened.

"Wow, if it's distracting you that much we should just go back now." Morrigan teased, while her trainer picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Spiderwebs."

"What?" both trainer and pokemon asked simultaneously.

"Spiderwebs." Skylar repeated, "or rather, silk thread spun between the trees at ground level to hinder those passing through here."

The atmosphere immediately went cold. Laughter and annoyance both turning to quiet dread. Moon wasn't particularly afraid of bug pokemon normally, but she remembered enough of how they used to eat and breed to be nervous now.

The tiny pokegirl continued to examine the fine strand of silk, only visible if you were looking for it.

"Based on the area we are in I can determine that it was a Spinarak that made this. Would you like to hear more about this type of pokegirl ma'am?" she asked, to which Moon nodded. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she accessed the information stored in her database, before reciting it in a nearly monotone robotic voice.

"Spinarak is a Bug and Poison type pokegirl that is found on both Melemele and Ula'ula island. Generally they form colony webs of at least four but up to twenty individuals. They are capable of producing strong webbing from both their mouths and penises. They prefer to inhabit areas where they can take advantage of their natural skills as hunters and trappers. They are incredibly sensitive to vibration and often use this to track prey in their webs. When a Spinarak has captured her prey she often binds them with her silk and stores them in her lair. There she will feed on their bodily fluids until releasing them a few days later."

The pokedex displayed an image of what was supposedly an average specimen, alongside some general statistics about them. They're a little bit on the small side, the way many bug types are. Usually about five feet tall, with b-cup breasts and seven to eight inch penises, which from what Moon had gathered was considered about average for a first-evolution pokemon. Most of her body including her face was green, but covered with blue markings that vaguely resembled faces. But from beyond the elbows of her arms and the knees of her legs were striped black and yellow. Said legs ended in almost human feet, but instead of toes had two dexstrous looking claws each. Her arms were even more distinctive, especially considering that she had four of them, each of her twenty fingers ending in blunt points. The tips of long crimson teeth peeking out from her mouth and a single white horn protruding from an otherwise bare head completed the look of an adept ambush predator.

Moon and Morrigan stared at each other, shocked, as Skylar returned to the pokedex.

"That would probably mean..." the trainer started,

"the missing pokemon..." the pokegirl continued

"were captured by Spinarak..."

"and are trapped in a nest with dozens of spider girls..."

"that can track prey with their webs..."

"which you just tripped over..."

"which means they..."

"Know where you are? Yes."

Both of them would have shrieked if their mouths hadn't been immediately covered by a strange stick substance. Turning in the direction of the voice Moon could see a six-limbed silhouette hanging upsidedown from the trees by her legs and lower arms. The other pair were holding two long white ribbons of spider silk, the ends of which were wrapped around their faces, preventing them from crying out. With two wide flicks of each wrist the Spinarak wrapped the sticky silk around their arms and legs, immobilizing them, and with a swift tug, knocked both of them onto the ground.

They were both helpless to do anything but squirm as the pokegirl lowered herself gently from her perch and sauntered towards her prey on lissom legs.

"Well well well..." she chuckled sinisterly, "It's not often that a human wanders into my trap."

Her voice was cruel but surprisingly young sounding, not unlike a high-school bully. As she stepped into the light Moon could see their attacker much more clearly. According to Lillie, wild pokemon generally only wore clothes when they gave some sort of practical advantage or were a status symbol. The black latex domino mask and half-corset this Spinarak wore were obviously the latter. Contrary to what she had seen in the pokedex, this girl had long white hair done in a loose ponytail that hung down her back. What little clothes she wore did nothing to hide any of her body as she approached Moon specifically and bent down next to her.

"It's such a shame that I'm going to have to leave you here while I deal with your friend," she was so close the Moon could feel her breath across her face, as well as smell the poison on it, "Don't worry though, I'll make sure you stay right here until I can come back for you. Alright sweetie?"

Moon would have screamed if her mouth hadn't been covered as she watched the pokegirl open her mouth wide, exposes her pointed red fangs. She screwed her eyes shut waiting for the bite to come, but when it did, she wouldn't have felt it if she wasn't expecting it. What she had thought would be a mauling felt like two tiny needle-pricks on her collarbone. Moon would have thought it was her imagination if it weren't for the sensation that bloomed from the two points after a few seconds. Opening her eyes for just a few moments, catching a brief glimpse of her binds tied off in a neat bow around her chest, and Morrigan being dragged away deeper into the trees, before her senses overwhelmed her and she slammed her eyes shut again.

Sometimes back when things were normal Moon would wonder what exactly pokemon felt like when they were affected by status conditions. She never found a complete answer, but she was absolutely certain that it felt nothing like this. The venom burned as it spread from the bite and coursed through her veins. Yet the sensation was strangely pleasant, like scratching an itch, only a thousand times stronger and everywhere at once. As this happened, the Z-stone around her neck still pulsed with it's strange warmth, compounding with the venom to make Moon squirm with sensation. After what felt like an eternity but was probably closer to a minute or two, tension built in her core until she felt like she would climax with almost no stimulation. She started to grind herself against the ground, trying to get some relief from the bombardment of sensation. But as she felt herself reaching her peak, relief never came.

There was no sweet rush of pleasure from orgasm, and the torment didn't even slow. In fact, it was rapidly worsening, the arousal from both sources building and building with no where to go. Moon wanted to cry, the raw sensory overload she was experiencing would drive her completely crazy if she didn't deal with it, and it seemed like that wouldn't be happening for some time. Trying to ignore it was futile, it only made it worse when the sensations forced themselves back to the front of her mind. She simply didn't have the mental fortitude to do anything.

"Come now. I know that you can overcome this." said a voice that was her own and not her own inside her head.

Focusing on the words enough to understand them amidst the assault on her senses was difficult, like reading a book while going over a waterfall, but she managed.

"Do not try and push it away," the voice continued, "Embrace it, experience it, feel it with every fiber of your being, then overcome anyways. That is how you must deal with this."

Moon figured she may as well take the mysterious voice's advice. After all, if she was already crazy and just hearing voices, it's not like it would make anything worse. She tried to shut out everything else and focused only on what she was feeling, which wasn't very difficult since it was already occupying 99.9% of her attention. She focused on how the pinpricks where she was bit had begun to throb in time with the pulses of the Z-stone. She focused on how the silk ribbons around her chest pressed into her stiff nipples just hard enough to tickle as she shifted and twisted within her binds. She focused on how sopping wet her pussy was in the face of this relentless pleasure, already having soaked through her pants. She focused on how the incredible aphrodisiac venom that flowed through her from her head to her hands down through her legs filled every inch of her with unbridled ecstasy. Made her feel like her entire body was being fucked all over all at once.

Then she realized again what she had realized briefly the previous day, that sex was fucking awesome. From the moment she realized that the sensations that her overwhelmed nerves had been registering as torment shifted to pure pleasure. Instead of craving distant relief she reveled in the feeling of being held right at the edge of climax.

She spent a full minute moaning and giggling before she tried to open her eyes and think about her situation again. After all, just because sex was great didn't mean she didn't have other concerns. Luckily for her, the current state of the world created a lot of overlap in those two areas. To her pleasant surprise she saw the Skylar was hovering above her face, slowly unraveling the silk, covering her mouth, the silk around her body already removed. With the addition of Moon's hands they were able to get the rest off inside of a minute.

"Thanks," Moon said, taking a proper deep breath now that she was free, "I didn't know you were strong enough to cut through the silk."

"I'm not ma'am," the Rotom replied curtly, "The Spinarak's knots were very shoddy, you managed wriggle out of your clothes. I merely unwound the silk over your mouth."

It was then that Moon realized that she was, in fact, mostly naked. Only her hat and panties had remained on her, the rest of her clothes, including her socks and shoes had been somehow wrapped up in a sticky bundle a few feet away. She sighed, but she was more bothered by the hassle it would be to clean her clothes than by the fact she wasn't wearing them. While she picked them up and stuffed them into her bag she surprised herself with the degree of control she had over herself. The sensations that she felt all over her body had not diminished in the slightest since they began, yet where not ten minutes ago (according to Skylar) they had basically paralyzed her with pleasure, and now they didn't even phase her. She simply embraced it and overcame anyway.

With her bag over her shoulder and Skylar pointing her in the right direction, Moon set off to retrieve her partner, and maybe have a little more fun with their assailant.

* * *

Morrigan was in a very similar situation to her partner, only she was far worse off, without a mysterious voice to guide her, and being slowly dragged to the Spinarak's nest. Despite the strong scent of her own arousal, as well as the aphrodisiac venom wrecking havoc on her senses, she could smell the distinctive scent of sex gradually growing stronger as they neared their destination. She was being dragged behind her captor, and couldn't see where they were headed, but she had no reason to expect it was anywhere other than the nest.

"We're here!" the Spinarak called out in a sing-song voice, after quite a bit of walking.

Though no one responded verbally, Morrigan could hear shuffling and skittering, as well as a few muffled moans coming from behind her.

"Get her tied up for me girls, and make sure you leave enough space for a second one later." her captor ordered.

Several pairs of hands grabbed her all over, lifting her up and turning her, allowing her to get her first look at the nest. A small opening in the side of a hill revealed a spacious open air cave, the light flowing in from gaps in the ceiling was more than enough to see by, and there was plenty of plant growth throughout. However the entire cavern was crisscrossed with webbing,woven thickly in some areas to form walls and floors. There were about two dozen or so other Spinarak throughout the cavern, including the three that were holding her, but these ones were different than the one that had attacked her and her trainer. Their demeanor lacked the cruel confidence her captor had. What really surprised her though was all of these pokegirls were also wearing gags similar to her own, but with metal rings in the center, holding their mouths open but preventing them from speaking.

After a few minutes of work the gagged Spinarak had finished re-tying her binds and dangling her from the ceiling. She hung about three feet off the ground, her erect shaft pointing straight at the floor. Her legs were spread apart giving easy access to her ass and pussy, and her arms were tied together behind her back, preventing her from moving them. As they finished, the dominant pokegirl approached and they dispersed.

"My name is Scylla, but you will know me as Mistress. Welcome to my lair." she said, making grandiose gestures with all four arms as she did so.

Morrigan did her best to grunt something rude in response, but the effect was significantly diminished by the fact that she was still gagged.

"I already know your name of course. Lucky for you, you get to keep your name, I already learned my lesson about calling every girl I capture 'Pet'."

As if to demonstrate her point, she snapped her fingers , the cue for several figures bound in a similar manner to her descending from the ceiling. They were all pokegirls and Morrigan recognized that each of them were from one of the local species. Not only that, but every single one of them was writhing in pleasure, soaked in a mixture of the Spinaraks' cum and their own.

"See, look. Oh Pet!" she called out in a sing-song voice.

The response was immediate, the pokegirls' writhing intensified tenfold, their painfully stiff cocks dripping pre onto the ground. Satisfied with the demonstration, Scylla snapped her fingers again, and her captives returned to their place near the ceiling.

"But enough about the others, lets focus on you." With very little care, she grabbed the edges of Morrigan's clothes and pulled them away from, leaving her exposed.

"Oooohh, well what have we here," Scylla gawked as she gave the Zorua a once-over now that she was completely revealed, "I've never seen someone get so hard from just my venom. You're a sensitive one aren't you?"

The observation was entirely correct, Morrigan was dripping from both her pussy and her shaft, resulting in a trickle of arousal that coated her dick and collected in a small puddle on the floor.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun training your slutty little pussy." She snickered while gently running a single finger down the stiff rod and across the soaked lips of her slit. Morrigan tensed as hard as she could, refusing to give her captor the satisfaction of making her climax with a single touch. Though she couldn't move her head much, she could move just enough to see the Spinarak stroking herself to full hardness while her other pair of hands fondled her small breasts. Once she was fully erect, she slowly, carefully maneuvered the tip to the Zorua's entrance, and touched oh so lightly, not even enough to get the tip in. It took every last ounce of Morrigan's willpower to avoid immediately bucking against the cock as hard as she could.

"Well you're certainly a stubborn one, aren't you." Scylla said, more impressed than annoyed. "Even though you're more sensitive you still managed to resist that, most girls are already trying to impale themselves on my cock at this point."

She changed tactics and began pressing into her, each time she would push in just half an inch more than before. Each of her thrusts were painfully slow, at first it was to drag it out, but then it was due to the surprising amount of resistance she encountered as she worked her cock into the girl.

"Ahhh," she moaned softly as she settled into a gentle rhythm, "I think you may be the tightest pussy I've ever had, I won't even be able to get my entire dick in you without some stretching. Could it be..."

The smug expression on her face faded to nothing for a moment, then surged back as a look of unbridled excitement.

"Oh my Arceus you're a virgin!" Gone was the sultry teasing voice, instead she was squealing and rambling like a pre-teen meeting her favorite celebrity.

"I can't believe I'm fucking my first virgin I didn't think it would happen this soon. Oh, I need to make this as special as possible, I'll always remember taking my first virgin."

If she weren't thoroughly confused by the situation Morrigan would have rolled her eyes. As it were, she just hung their even less sure of what was going on. Scylla cleared her throat and did her best to regain her composure, sticking her shoulders back and forcing her face into a stern grimace, but it was too late, the illusion was already broken.

"Girls, why don't three of you come over here and help me service our very special guest." she ordered, but she struggled to keep both her face and her voice serious.

Three of the other Spinarak girls made their way over to the Zorua, taking up positions underneath her. Two of them began to lick and fondle her breasts, the stimulation to her already hard nipples caused her to shiver with pleasure. The other was getting to work on her cock, taking the first few inches through the opening in her gag. All together the sensations caused her to moan into the silk in her mouth. Scylla silently let out a little cheer for herself, that she was making the first time she took a virgin memorable. Satsfied with her work, she resumed thrusting at a slightly more erratic rate, pushing her shaft a little deeper each time and widening her partner's walls. Just as she managed to work five inches inside, Morrigan let out a loud moan through the gag. Her pussy clamped around the hard length inside her, and her own cock spurted a torrent of cum down the throat of the Spinarak sucking it.

"Yes! I made a virgin cum!" Scylla cheered to herself again, and again, the resemblance to an overexcited teenager was astounding, "Now I'm gonna make you cum so hard over and over again so that you'll never even think of leaving! You'll be my number one favorite pet!"

"That does sound fun but I would much rather you don't do that to my partner."

Scylla turned around just fast enough to see Moon, now bereft of clothes, coming up behind her before wrapping her hands around the pokegirl's waist and mouth. On instinct, the Spinarak sunk her teeth into the human's hand, pumping in as much venom as she could in an attempt to defend herself. To her dismay, Moon simply sighed and tightened her grip, though she couldn't see the expression on Scylla's face she knew it was one of disbelief.

"Oh that? I got used to it." she joked.

Still maintaining her grip on her former attacker, she shooed away the pokegirls under Morrigan and gently removed the gag from her mouth.

"Thanks." the Zorua panted, half from lack of breath half from pleasure.

"You're welcome," Moon replied, "Are you up for a little more? I don't know about you but from where I was standing that looked fun."

Morrigan thought for a moment, then nodded her consent. Instead of replying, Moon simply released her grip on the Spinarak and planted a hard kiss on her partner's lips. Scylla just stood where she had been pulled, still a bit in shock from the rapid 360 the situation had pulled.

"Go on, continue what you were doing." Moon said, just a little bit annoyed, before she resumed her make out session.

Scylla obeyed, not really processing the fact that she had just been ordered around by a human. Instead of lingering on it, she simply resumed fucking Morrigan, quickly regaining her previous demeanor and gusto. The Zorua moaned into her trainer's mouth as the hard spider-cock pushed itself deeper and deeper into her, stretching her walls in a way that they had never been stretched before. The sex was much more pleasurable now that she was engaging in it by choice.

Breaking the kiss, Moon made her way behind Scylla, who was fondling herself with one pair of hands and holding Morrigan stable with the other. The girl bent down behind her and wrapped her arms around the Spinarak's waist, this time not to restrain her but to get access to the pokegirl's needy pussy. Spending a few seconds running her fingertips over her dripping slit, Moon shoved three fingers into Scylla without a hint of gentleness.

"H-h-hey, don't do that..." she whimpered, "It's just too much."

"Nope," Moon said matter-of-factly, "It's no worse than what you did to us, and I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

She timed the movement of her fingers with the Spinarak's thrusts, sliding deeper into her as she slid deeper into Morrigan. The Zorua was openly moaning now that her lips were unobstructed, incoherent babble was interspersed with cries of 'yes-yes-yes-yes', 'oh fuck' and other exclamations of pleasure. These cries were soon echoed by Scylla, whose facade of smug superiority had fallen apart from the assault on both her sex organs.

"Oh fuck yes!" she all but squealed, "This is better than fucking any of my sluts! I'm gonna cum!"

Just as she crossed the point of no return, Moon pulled her out of her partner and onto the ground, aiming her cock so that it was pointing right at herself. Scylla moaned hard and long as she came, spraying herself with her own hot load. Most of the stick jizz splattered against her tits, but a respectable amount landed directly in her open mouth. She coughed and tried to spit it out but Moon was having none of it, and pressed her own lips against the Spinarak's. They moaned into each others mouths as their tongues clashed and they passed Scylla's cum back and forth between them.

Meanwhile, Morrigan had managed to enlist the help of the other Spinarak in the nest to untie her. She was a little surprised at how quickly the pokegirls turned against the one who had been ordering them around not long before. Stretching her self now that she was free, she looked over to her trainer and was about to ask what she thought they should do next before she saw what had happened. Moons and Scylla were stuck together at the lips, the sticky cum having solidified into even stickier webbing, joining them together. Morrigan stifled a laugh as she watched the two try and pull themselves apart before just giving up.

Their unique predicament gave Moon an idea however, and she reached down between her legs to grab on to Scylla's cock and guide it between her folds. Then she gestured for Morrigan to come closer, and pointed to the Spinarak's slit, hidden just beneath her recently drained balls. Understanding instantly, she knelt down behind the young women and rubbed her cock against Scylla's dripping wet entrance, in a strange reversal of their previous situation.

Simultaneously, as if they had coordinated it, Morrigan thrust into the other pokegirl's pussy, while Moon slammed her way down on her cock. Scylla would have screamed in pleasure had her lips not been otherwise occupied. The assault on both sets of genitalia too much for her to bear. Moon's movement up and down on the hard shaft inside her was a little awkward at first, given their position, but she quickly fell into a rhythm with her pokemon, alternating their movements so that Scylla was always either inside someone or had someone inside her.

As their thrusts increased in speed so did the frequency of the three sets of moans, two muffled one not, coming from the pile of ecstasy.

"I'm cumming!" Morrigan shouted, and the two girls beneath her moaned something similar.

The Zorua pulled her cock out an shoved it in the space between her two lovers. At the same time, she pulled the Spinarak's cock out of her trainer, so that their cocks were squished together between the two bodies as they came. Cum rapidly filled up the space between them, spilling out onto their sides and pooling beneath them in a hot lake of pleasure. They let that feeling envelope them as all three drifted of from exhaustion and satisfaction.

* * *

By the time Scylla roused from her nap, Moon and Morrigan had already woken up, and they were quite cross with her. At their request, the other Spinarak in the nest had retrieved all of the other pokegirls that had been captured and were removing their binds, allowing them to recover from the massive amounts of aphrodisiac venom in their systems.

"So I'm guessing you're the one responsible for the wild pokemon disappearances?" Moon asked already knowing the answer.

Scylla fidgeted awkwardly in place, not wanting to suffer any undue punishment from the two people who could resist her venom and fuck her into unconsciousness. Her blush became especially bright when she saw Morrigan staring at her with hard eyes.

"Well I just left home a few weeks ago and I wanted to build a huge nest that my moms would be impressed by." she trailed off at the end, looking a little homesick.

It took some time but eventually they were able to coax more information out of her. Apparently her mothers were part of a pretty important family in the bug-pokemon world, and she was their oldest daughter. Most of the other Spinarak in the nest were her younger cousins and sisters. They had been sent out to found a new nest, but somewhere down the line Scylla got more than a little bit carried away.

Now, the captive pokegirls were free and would leave as soon as they recovered, and the Spinarak were cowed into not trying to pull something like this again, under threat of quite a few more trainers coming through next time.

Moon and Morrigan were ready to leave the nest and get their reward, but as they began to walk back towards town a shout of "Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit." made them stop in their tracks.

Scylla was running out of the nest after them, scared that they were already out of earshot. When she finally did reach them, she had to stop and catch her breath for a moment before speaking.

"Please take me with you!" She begged, both sets of hands clasped in front of her.

"Why?" Moon asked, legitimately baffled by the request.

"I... I just think you're a strong trainer and I think it would... would be an honor to travel with you." She stuttered out, unable to maintain eye-contact, and blushing profusely.

"Well I doubt that's the only reason." Moon pushed, not convinced that this Spinarak would just get up and leave on a whim after what she had heard.

Scylla blushed harder, and reached up to whisper something into Moon's ear. As she listened, the girl's expression shifted from suspicious to neutral, then from neutral to a wide grin.

"Oh my gosh that's adorable!" she giggled, causing Morrigan to stare at her like she was crazy, and Scylla to hide her face with all four hands.

Rummaging around in her bag through her webbed up clothes she pulled out a pokeball and tapped it against Scylla's chest. The red light enveloped her and she was pulled in cleanly in an instant, before Moon dropped the ball into her bag for the walk home.

"Why did you agree to take her?" Morrigan asked, still looking at her trainer like she had just tried to eat a shoe.

"Oh don't worry," Moon smirked at her, "You'll find out eventually."

 **A/N: A few things I want to establish for everyone reading this. First of all thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me as someone who has just started publishing fanfics. Second, whatever update schedule I establish with the first few chapters, believe me it won't last, I'm a really inconsistent writer. I wrote the first two-thirds of this chapter in about three days, and the rest of it over about two weeks, which is why it gets a bit rushed towards the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get the next chapter out a bit more smoothly than this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long, this summer has oddly enough been way more busy for me than college was. That wasn't the only reason though, I started this chapter four times before settling on it's current form. There's probably about 4k words just sitting in my drafts folder. Anyway, enjoy, and I promise to get the next chapter out sooner this time.**

 _Some weeks previously, on the Aether Paradise_

Desperate moans and the rapid _*shlick shlick shlick*_ of sex echoed against the stark white walls of the chamber. Within the room, buried deep in the paradise's sub-levels, were three people, though only two of them were making very much noise. Laying with her sizable chest on the bed in the center of the chamber, and with her ass pointed in the air was a young woman with short brown hair and faintly tanned skin. Her faced was pressed into bed, tounge lolling out as she moaned needily, drooling onto the bright white sheets. Kneeling behind her was a pokegirl with soft lavender colored skin and a ruby gem in her forehead, her split tail nearly wagging behind her as she thrust into her partner. With each movement of her hips she buried her cock into the tight slit in front of her. She thrust hard enough that, if someone hadn't seen it before the fucking began, they would scarcely believe that the cock measured at least eleven inches.

The bed rocking back-and-forth with the movements of the two lovers wasn't the only thing in the room though. Several cameras held from the ceiling by mechanical arms recorded every second of the lovemaking from every angle, as well as a full suite of other kinds of sensors. Last but not least, tucked safely behind a lead glass barrier, and wearing a simple face mask, was the president of the Aether Foundation herself, Lusamine. Alternately watching the passionate fucking in front of her, the feed of data being recorded by the sensors, and the screen of the tablet on which she was currently taking notes, she spoke into the microphone she used to record her observations.

"Human subject was originally male, age 22, penis size 5 inches, height 5'11, weight 160 pounds. After being exposed to the UB-radiation, subject became fully female within one minute. Height was reduced to 5'5 while weight remained, the same, accounting for the extra mass around the breasts and butt. Breasts are EE cups, slightly above average for her age. Like the previous experiments, while basic appearance is maintained, there is no observable indicator of the magnitude of changes after exposure to the UB-radiation, nor is there a physiological way to distinguish between post-exposure males and females."

The results were exactly what she expected, almost four dozen of these formal experiments and the only observable pattern for how humans were affected by exposure to energy from the ultra-wormhole was that there was no pattern. The only consistent aspect was change was that none of the subjects ended up with breasts smaller than a C-cup, and even the most masculine individuals ended up looking indisputably feminine. Beyond that, it was random as far as she could tell, a girl who started out with D-cups could end up with Hs or they might barely grow at all. For men, penis size seemed to have no effect as well. That's without even beginning to get into the other changes, sometimes they get taller or shorter, sometimes they lose weight, sometimes they get more muscular, the list could go on. The effects on humans alone were so varied that she and her team didn't even bother trying to find more than superficial patterns among pokemon. It frustrated Lusamine a little bit, her inner scientist hungry for an answer, but at the same time it also excited her beyond belief. The sheer power and versatility of the UB-radiation made her look forward to the day her plan was complete even more.

Having recorded all of the most interesting physiological data, she decided it was time to move on. Informing the researcher outside the room that she had finished her observations, and that they could resume taking their own notes, Lusamine strode down the long hallway of the paradise's lower levels to another experiment currently in progress. While research in how exactly the UB-radiation affected subjects during the changes was going nowhere, research in what they could do after the exposure was making far more progress. Finally reaching her destination, she punched the 16-digit code into the keypad while the retina scanners and fingerprint reader confirmed her identity. At first Wicke had said she was paranoid setting up that much security, but after seeing what was inside, she agreed that it was appropriate. The room did, after all, contain the most important thing in the whole facility.

* * *

 _The Present_

Moon sat down against a tree, exhausted from the tough battle. She and Morrigan had been doing some training in the meadows near the berry fields when they had been ambushed by a Cutiefly. The fight had been difficult even with their Z-stones, the wild pokegirl knocked her Zorua off her feet with a single magic infused gust, and sucked her cock dry nearly instantly with her proboscis like tongue. Moon had only barely been able to get the fairy bug off in turn, sneaking up behind her and jacking her off with one hand, while kneeling under her and eating her out too. Waiting for her pokemon to recover from her own exhausting ordeal, Moon remember how things had been going the past few days. This hadn't been the first time that a wild pokegirl had nearly overwhelmed them, but this was by far the worst yet. The boost to their endurance and libido had certainly helped, but it was only getting them so far when their technique was basically instincts and guessing. While their instincts had proved good, it wouldn't be enough against stronger, more experienced trainers. Slowly, Morrigan got up from the grass and sat back against the tree with her trainer.

"I think our problem is that we know basically nothing about sex, at least compared to everyone else now," Moon began to explain, "We've got a little over a week of knowledge compared to what seems like a lifetime for other people."

Morrigan nodded along, she had been thinking about the same thing, "We can't even ask anyone to teach us since they'll just think we're crazy, not knowing the absolute basics."

Moon agreed, standing up slowly and stretching out. One of the most convenient boons of the Z-stones was that they always bounced back quickly from both sexual exhaustion and physical injury. It was quite helpful in closing the experience gap, since they could go literally all day of they wanted to, while even the most energetic of the trainers they had met still had to stop and breath occasionally. Moon had even noticed that she wasn't nearly as hungry on days that she drank a lot of cum, but she wasn't quite ready to explore the full implications of that yet. The walk to the pokemon center wasn't far, so they decided to get going, before another opportunistic pokegirl or trainer tried to take advantage of their weakened state.

* * *

Moon sat up groggily from her bed in the center, jarred from sleep by a sudden noise outside her window. Or more accurately, she got up from the bed that she and Lily were sharing. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way over to the window to figure out just what the hell was making that noise and how to shut it up. Pushing the curtains out of the way, what she saw not ten feet from the window rendered her wide awake. Right outside was the pokemon that had given her and Morrigan their Z-stones, but now, instead of the almost amazonian woman they had met, it looked like an actual pokemon. The moment it saw her at the window though, it bolted of into the night. Immediately sprinted to the door, only bothering to grab her pokeballs on the way past. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the center's automatic doors tossed out both balls, only slowing down for a moment to let the girls catch up. Fortunately, both pokemon were light sleepers, and so it only took them a few seconds to realize that something important was happening.

"Why are we running outside, isn't it like one am?" Morrigan asked as she caught up with her trainer.

"Yeah!" Scylla chimed in from a little further behind, "I mean, sometimes I like to hunt around this time but I thought most humans were asleep by now."

"No time to explain, we have to move fast. Scylla, move through the treetops and keep your eye out for a strange looking orange and yellow pokemon, believe me, you'll know it when you see it." Moon ordered, not breaking stride as they pushed further into the woods and up the mountain.

"Aye aye boss!" Scylla chirped back, shooting Morrigan a flirtatious wink before disappearing into the trees.

Moon waited a good thirty seconds before speaking again, making sure her other pokemon was out of earshot.

"Ok, now that she's gone I can tell you the real reason we're out here." Moon said softly, "Outside the window I saw the pokemon that gave us our Z-stones."

That on it's own was enough to get Morrigan's complete attention.

"Not only that, but it looked, well... normal. Like, it looked like how pokemon used to."

And with that, the Zorua was just as determined to find this pokemon as she was. Together they took off running again, following any conceivable sign Tapu-Koko might have left. As they made their way deeper into the woods and up the huge hill in the center of the island a strange feeling overtook both of them. The only thing they could remotely compare it to was the moment the Z-stones were put around their necks. Both girls took this as a sign that they were on the right track. Up ahead of them, they could see the treeline thinning when suddenly Scylla gracefully descended from one of the trees in front of them. The girls slowed their pace slightly as the Spinarak relayed what she had seen.

"I didn't see any strange yellow pokemon around, but I did see something weird," as she said this concern became evident in her voice, and she leaned closer to Morrigan, "There were a lot of really strong pokegirls making their way here. Seriously a lot. There were at least two Arcanine, a Hypno, some Lycanroc, a whole slew of some smaller ones, and I even think I saw a Salamence overhead!"

Though both girls were a little worried by the report, they had already made up their minds. Not even Arceus herself would deter them from their search. Hesitating slightly, but deciding to trust in Moon's and Morrigan's judgment, Scylla fell into step right behind them. Within a minute of resuming their search they found what they were almost certain they were looking for. A triangular stone tunnel dug into the side of the hill. The presence they felt was stronger than ever here, and beyond that, all three of them could feel traces of static in the air. Single file they entered, before after twenty feet, the tunnel opened up into an huge rectangular room open to the sky. The room was about fifty feet wide on the side they exited from, and almost two hundred feet long. At the end of the room was a simple raised shrine, painted yellow and orange. The three girls thought themselves alone as they stepped forward into the room, when suddenly not ten feet in front of them the air rippled and someone seemed to pop out of thin air. Instantly before them stood Tapu-Koko, in the same amazonian glory that they had first met her.

Unlike the other two, who had met her before, Scylla was utterly slack jawed at seeing the legendary pokemon. Which was why all three were too distracted to notice something moving behind them.

"Moon, I brought you here with the purpose of making a few apologies," Tapu-Koko spoke without speaking, her mouth never moving but her words echoing in their minds.

"First I wish to apologize for the trickery required to bring you here. Unfortunately I have not yet found a way to reverse the effects of this event, even temporarily."

Moon wanted to be disappointed to hear that, but instead all she could bring herself to do was admire the island guardian's body, and think about how much of a shame it would be for it to disappear.

"Secondly, I want to apologize for leaving you on your own after I bestowed these stones upon you," As she spoke, the legendary pokemon sauntered closer, her hips swaying sensually as she approached the enraptured trainer. "I shouldn't have expected you to be able to learn everything on your own. I realize that now, but still, I'm very proud of the progress you have made these past few days."

Stopping mere feet from the trainer, Tapu-Koko softly caressed her face, one hand sliding down to gently stroke the stone around her neck, the other poking a finger between Moon's slightly parted lips.

"I wish to make a contract with you little Luna. I will teach you how to use this stone to it's fullest potential. Grant you power and pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. In return you will become my champion, a force of my will in the places where I cannot go. Do you accept the terms of this contract?"

Moon tried to answer, but all that came out was a moan. Instead, she quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips together with the pokegirl's, hoping that her tounge against Tapu-Koko's would be a more than sufficient answer. The deity let out a soft psychic chuckle as she returned the kiss.

"Very well, we shall begin your training immediately. Oh, and don't worry about your team, some old friends of mine will be giving them their own lessons."

At that moment Moon became aware of several other pokegirls in the chamber with them. Surrounding Scylla were five Lycanroc, two Midday and three Midnight. The Spinarak was jerking of four of them at once using her insectoid arms, and giving passionate head to the odd one out. Slightly closer to Moon, Morrigan and a Mismagius were engaged in what seemed to be some comparatively vanilla lovemaking, if it weren't for the fact that reality itself seemed to be distorting around them with each movement.

Tapu-Koko slowly knelt down, pulling Moon with her. Now that she was sitting, the trainer noticed that despite the fact that the floor looked like solid stone, it felt just as soft as any bed. Normally the only clothing the guardian of Mele-Mele wore was a simple floor length skirt made from two overlapping pieces of black and orange cloth. Now she pulled back the cloth, revealing to Moon for the first time her legendary cock. Living up to it's title her Koko's cock was easily longer and wider than Moon's forearm, but it size, while incredible, was probably only the second most interesting thing about it. In a line running from just underneath the tip all the way to the base was a series of rounded bumps. The young trainer gently took hold of the cock, and carefully ran her fingers down the shaft and along the fleshy bumps. To her it almost felt like someone had taken a bead necklace and stuck it underneath the skin. In response to her ministrations, a small amount of pre-cum began to form at the tip, which Moon licked up without even thinking about it. She blushed when she realized what she had done, but it also occurred to her how silly it was to be embarrassed about that when she was literally stroking a cock with her own two hands right now. The other thing she noticed as her hands slid up and down the pillar of throbbing fuckmeat was that while at the tip, it was only (in the relative sense) about as wide as her wrist. But by the time she worked down the rest of the nearly two foot long shaft, it became almost twice as wide.

Though Tapu-Koko was very much enjoying the not-quite handjob she was receiving, she had other plans for the night's proceedings. Gently, she pushed on Moon's shoulders with both hands until the trainer was lying down on her back. From there she simply floated a foot into the air and turned herself around until she was staring directly at the girl's slit. She jutted her ass into the air so that her cock was hanging but a few tantalizing inches over Moon's mouth. The trainer desperately craned her neck upwards and began sucking on Koko's shaft.

"Oooh yes, you're an enthusiastic one aren't you," the legendary cooed, "I made the right choice picking you."

Rewarding Moon's initiative, she leaned her own head down and began to return the favor, slowly dragging her tounge across her already soaking slit. The effects were instantaneous, and Tapu-Koko could feel the trainer's moans and shudders through her cock.

"Enjoying yourself are you? The guardian teased, her ability to speak telepathically meant she still continued eating the girl out as she spoke.

After about a minute or she and her protege had gotten themselves into a nice rhythm, not to fast, not to slow. So the legendary pokegirl decided to turn her attention to the other shows going on within the ruins. Scylla was still surrounded by Lycanroc, although a few of the wolf-like pokegirls were sitting down nearby for a rest. The Spinarak herself however was still going strong. She was kneeling in the center of a circle of pokegirls, continuing to get them all off. Switching between hands and mouth as each Lycanroc took turns. She was so covered in white by now that it looked like she'd covered herself with webbing. One could wonder why a pokegirl that had been so domineering would be content with such a servile role. Until of course the noticed that some of the white was webbing, and the countless little white ropes were connected to the necks of the other pokegirls like a collar, and Scylla held the leash.

With a satisfied chuckle she shifted her attention to the other pair of pokegirls enjoying themselves not ten feet away. The Mismagius was in the middle of teaching Morrigan a little bit about how to use her illusion powers, and so far the lesson was going well. They had both been shifting between various forms, Morrigan using her species' unique abilities, and the Mismagius using the much cruder but nonetheless effective abilities of all ghost types. Look at one, they'd be a Butterfree, look at the other they'd be a Pikachu, and by the time you looked back at the first one she'd have turned into a Lilligant. After cycling through the forms of a few of the pokegirls on the island, and a little bit of memory sharing they way only ghost types can, they settled on two they thought would be fun. Morrigan had turned herself into a near perfect facsimile of her trainer, except of course for the massive hard-on she was sporting between her legs. The Mismagius on the other hand had changed a little more completely, the thick shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin, and huge H-cup breasts. If you were to put the copy side by side with the original you might notice a difference or two, but as it were, the ghost pokegirl had turned herself into a perfect recreation of Stella White, Moon's mother, pulled from Morrigan's memory, she had even phased her own cock inside her body, to really sell the illusion.

Tapu-Koko was impressed, she hadn't expected things to get this kinky nearly this quickly. She got up from her position over Moon and gestured for the trainer to do the same. As she sat up Moon had a mini-heart attack when she say what was going on, but calmed down when she remembered that both pokegirls were adept illusionists. She just stared at the two as they fucked cowgirl-style, the illusion of her mother bouncing up and down on 'her' cock, saying things like, "Oh yes, who's mommy's little girl!" the Mismagius had gotten the voice wrong and some of the things she said were completely out of character, but it was effective enough that Moon couldn't help but touch herself and imagine what the real thing would be like.

Eventually, she simply couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to the pair, sat herself down on Morrigan's face, and pulled Mismagius into a sloppy kiss. But before they could really start making out, Tapu-Koko who no one noticed had disappeared, loudly performed the psychic equivalent of clearing her throat. Just to her side stood one of the other pokegirls Scylla had seen in the forest, the Salamence.

If Moon thought some of the other pokegirls she had seen were amazonian, then this one was their queen. The dragoness stood nearly eight feet tall and every inch of her rippled with scale-covered muscle. With her crimson wings spread out behind her she seemed even larger, with a wingspan that would be more than twice her height fully outstretched. Even her face was regal as well, the sharply defined features accentuated by the two aqua-blue spines that extended from either side of her face. Moon was so caught up in a gay panic about the rest of her appearance that it took her a moment to notice the pokegirl's sexual characteristics. The Salamence's breasts were quite large but on her large frame they looked almost average, and as Moon trailed her eyes down across her abs, she was shocked to notice that she didn't have to trail her eyes nearly as far as she expected. While her breast were large they were at least proportional, her cock on the other hand looked enormous even on her statuesque body. Her draconian shaft was easily over three feet long and as thick as her thigh, every inch of it's titanic length rippled with the ridges and knobs so common to draconic dicks. The mammoth cock was complemented by an equally ridiculous pair of balls, each of them just a little smaller than a soccer ball. Moon's jaw dropped as all she could do was stare, she could not believe there was any way that Koko expected her to take that entire length inside of her.

"You don't have to worry, you won't be fucking her proper, not tonight anyway." The guardian deity assured, reading the trainer's thoughts. "I brought my old friend Andromeda here to help me teach you a different lesson.

Tapu-Koko gestured for Moon to approach, and before the trainer was fully aware of what was happening, the Salamence was laying on her back while Moon was kneeling on the ground straddling one of the pokegirl's thighs, while the enormous pillar of cock stood straight up into the air directly in front of her.

"Well go on then, I'm sure you know what to do." Tapu-Koko said, gesturing to her own ample breasts to indicate what she meant.

Hesitantly Moon leaned her body into the shaft, one hand on either side of her breasts pushing them up against the Salamence's length. She hesitated not out of embarrassment, but because she had no idea how she was supposed to make a cock this huge feel anything. She had thought her new breasts were big, but up against this, it felt like she was rubbing two grapes against a Steelix. Poking her tounge out, she began to run the slick muscle up and down the draconic dick along with the movements of her body, but the improvement was still marginal. At the very least the pokegirl didn't seem annoyed with her, she just seemed content to let Moon continue to try.

"As I figured, you haven't figured out how to control it yet." Tapu-Koko mused, moving as though floating, kneeling down behind Moon and wrapping her arms around her, putting her hands over the trainers.

"The Z-stone is capable of far more than merely magnify your arousal. By absorbing and channeling sexual energy, it affords you an incredible degree of control over your own body." She explained. Moon tried to stare at her incredulously, but the goddess held her in place.

"I will help you coax out the energy, feel it flow through you, focus on the form you desire and direct the power to fulfill your wish."

Moon could feel the strange energy flow through her body, pulled forth by the two pairs of hands on her breasts. She focused on the task in front of her, she wanted to give this colossal cock a tit-job, then she needed tits to match it. A memory of her trip to the pokemon center that day popped into her mind unbidden, particularly the Blissey who was helping the attendant Nurse Joy, particularly the pokegirl's titanic breasts. As she thought about it, she felt the power emanating from the Z-stone begin to tug and pull at her chest. With each beat of her heart her chest expanded like a balloon, expanding at once from D-cups to F-cups, then from F to H, then from H to K, and then beyond the point that bra-sizes would even begin to suffice. By the time they stopped, her breasts were easily larger than a pair of beach balls, if they stayed like this, Moon would probably have a bit of trouble with doors. Along with the incredible growth of her chest, she also felt the tell-tale tingling along her spine, reinforcing her back muscles so that her new rack wouldn't give her any trouble at all.

Finally content with her growth, Moon resumed her titfuck with renewed gusto, her new tits easily able to swallow more than half the length of the Salamence's shaft. Not only had her breasts grown, but as Moon noticed as her hands sunk deep into her own tit-flesh, they had become incredibly plush. The trainer took deep satisfaction from the fact that her partner's encouraging smile had transformed into a pleasured moan as she slid her pale orbs up and down the pillar before her, but it wasn't enough for her. Again she focused on the power of the Z-stone, but this time her object was different. She remembered a pokemon she saw back in Kanto, Lickitung in particular, and it's six foot tongue. There was no need for that much tongue though, and instead, she let it grow until it had reached nearly a foot-long, before letting it loll out of her mouth, to the shock of her own pokemon, who had begun to watch the show. With the extra inches, she began to frag her tongue up and down the pokegirl's cock once again, using the prehensile muscle to get every nook and cranny slick with her spit.

After a few minutes, Andromeda began to show the signs of her climax. As her breathing began to quicken she sat up a bit, and with one hand aimed her cock so that the trainer would be completely covered in her load. Moon moved so that the head was just protruding from her cleavage, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wide. The dragoness blew with the force of a volcano, the first shot splashing on Moon's neck and the next one landing almost directly on her outstretched tongue. While Morrigan's cum tasted sort of like licorice, Scylla's tasted like peaches, and Tapu-Koko's tasted like holding a battery dipped in savory to her tongue, Andromeda's was somehow infinitely more overwhelming. It was then that Moon realized that a bigger tongue meant more taste buds, and considering the source of her power, they were probably far more sensitive. In her experience so far, all of the semen that she drank (something Moon never thought she would think about) shared that unique salty-sweet-and-savory flavor of sex, but this was turned up to 11 in addition to the new flavors that she guess were unique to dragons.

Moon sloshed her first mouthful of cum around for a few seconds while Andromeda continued to soak her entire upper body in white spooge. She swallowed at the same time the spurts of cum finally died down, and she took a deep breath while she looked down at herself. Basically every part of her body not covered by her breasts was soaked in white, there was only barely more skin visible than cum, and if she had to guess based on the feeling, her face was the same way. With ravenous intent, she whipped her tongue out and used it's impressive length to lick herself clean. Although cleaning herself off was far lower on the list of priorities in her mind than simply lapping up as much cum as she possibly could. Once she finished her feast of cum, she let herself fall backwards and sat down. Her mind clearing from it's semen induced frenzy as the residual flavor cleared from her mouth. It was then that she noticed the mildly shocked look that most of the pokegirls in the chamber were giving her. She blushed when she realized that even in a world where sex is the primary way of life, there are still people who are sluttier than the rest. She also realized that this was the firs time she had completely lost control of herself. Moon could only imagine how much respect she would lose from her pokemon. At least until Scylla, still covered head to to in Lycanroc spooge walked over to where she sat, wiped a hand along her cum-soaked breasts, licked it clean, and then pulled her trainer into a deep kiss. Then she knew that amount was zero.

Again the haze of cum began to cloud her mind and overwhelm her senses again, but this time she was prepared for it and maintained her composure. After breaking the kiss she bent down to kiss the other parts of the Spinarak's body. She also noticed that her breasts had begun to shrink again, and while still much larger than normal, they would be far less cumbersome. With each kiss to the breasts, the neck, the navel, etc, Moon lapped up more come from Scylla's body. Before she was satisfied with the amount in her mouth and resumed their semen-soaked make-out session. Tired of simply watching her trainer, Morrigan marched over to the pair and pulled them apart, pressing her lips against her master's. But this time Moon broke the kiss early.

"I realize that I've probably been a terrible trainer this past week," Moon said coyly, "I haven't fucked you, or even given you a blowjob since that first morning. I think it's time I fixed that."

Immediately she dropped to her knees and started kissing something else instead. Her plush lips caressed the head, while her tongue slithered out underneath, tasting the Mismagius' quim leftover on the shaft. With her right hand she took hold of Scylla's cock, so that she didn't feel to miffed about their kiss being interrupted. Tapu-Koko for her part, moved behind the trainer and merely looked on for a moment, deciding her next move. Once Moon had pushed herself all the way down to the base of her pokemon's cock, she decided to get a little bit creative. Snaking her tongue out and around Morrigan's balls, she took her nearly twelve inches of slick muscle and stuffed it into the pokegirl's pussy. The Zorua came almost instantly, partially from the shock of something moving so quickly in her relatively neglected snatch. Moon still didn't stop her assault, continuing to writhe her tongue inside Morrigan and to massage her length with her throat. Even as she lapped up fem-cum with her tongue and spooge was poured directly into her gullet.

However, she was unprepared for the sensation of her rear being telekinetically lifted up so that she was standing with her whole body at a right angle. And she was definitely unprepared for the sensation of Tapu-Koko's cock rubbing up against her soaking wet slit. The deity shoved herself inside without the slightest bit of resistance. Moon' s moans resonated through her throat and tounge, stimulating Morrigan to orgasm again instantly on the tail of her last one. As two loads in a row blasted down her throat, the trainer noticed that her pokemon's shaft hadn't softened in the slightest from the moment her lips first touched it. It was then that she realized just how long this night was going to shape up to be for them.


End file.
